<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>但没人注意到新一的黑眼圈 by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573518">但没人注意到新一的黑眼圈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI'>YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3/4组, M/M, 大学paro, 无人掉马, 沙雕段子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一点也不重要的大学paro，比较重要的3/4组全员同寝室，最重要的是捂住马甲.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>但没人注意到新一的黑眼圈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一小时千字练习系列/沙雕小段子.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑羽快斗打了个哈欠。</p><p>阶梯教室里回荡着教授一板一眼的讲课声，昨晚熬夜带来的倦意随着这催眠般的声音涌上大脑皮层，清醒后好容易听懂个大概的知识点晃晃悠悠飘出了快斗的思绪。</p><p>白马探的声音在他耳畔响起：“你已经在这堂课上浅眠了二十四分钟三十秒，黑羽君。”</p><p>快斗偏过头朝着他翻了个白眼，手中松松握着的笔杆啪嗒一声掉在桌子上。他略有些烦躁地捡起签字笔，在摊开的课本上随手勾了行重点。</p><p>“黑羽君，你多翻了十页。”白马提醒。</p><p>“……早晚要学。”快斗话语里夹带着起床气，他揉了揉左眼，没理会自己超前的学习进度。</p><p>”黑羽君，睡醒后你的左眼皮已经狂跳了五十五次。”白马瞅着快斗有些挂不住的扑克脸继续开口。</p><p>“白马你是不是变态！”快斗脱口而出，在发现自己打扰到前排认真听讲的两位名侦探后他歉意地笑了笑，继续小声地和白马争论，“昨晚手机屏幕盯久了我眼疲劳不行吗！老研究我干什么！”</p><p>“我只是好奇大名鼎鼎的装逼怪盗居然也会崩人设，以及昨晚基德除了偷窃宝石怎么还玩了五小时十一分钟手机。我猜也许是在浏览自己的独家报道？”</p><p>“我才没——”快斗猛然刹住话题，眼眸中的惺忪气息总算切换成魔术师的狡黠，“我可不知道你在说些什么，自以为是的英国佬。”</p><p>白马表情僵了一瞬，在对上年迈教授投向这边的视线后拍拍快斗的肩膀，“黑羽，课堂提问。”</p><p>居然还有良心提醒我。快斗晃晃悠悠从座位上站起来，和教授怒气冲冲的目光对视五秒后仍旧一脸懵逼。</p><p>“这位同学，有话坐下好好说，最好不要干扰课堂纪律。”</p><p>前排大阪黑皮表示他已笑到岔气。</p><p>“还是白马能修理黑羽这家伙啊，”总是被魔术师猝不及防的玩笑惊吓到的关西名侦探无不佩服地说，“工藤你帮我拍下背，口水呛到我了。”</p><p>工藤新一嫌弃地看了同桌一眼，伸手重重锤在服部平次后背上。</p><p>“靠啊工藤你被杀人足球附体了吗？！下手轻点啊你明天还想不想见到活着的我啊！”</p><p>“不想，”关东名侦探毫不留情面，“以及我个人认为坐你后面的白马君在修理基德方面并不是最具代表性的侦探。”</p><p>“哦？那我呢？”服部故意忽视前一句，并对工藤接下来的回答表露出期待。</p><p>新一心说你这人怎么不多掂量掂量自己：“被口水呛住的人不配讨论高智商问题。”</p><p>然后坐他身后笑得花枝招展的黑羽快斗又被教授瞪了一眼并拎了起来。</p><p> </p><p>白马：“自作孽不可活啊小老弟。”</p><p>服部：“工藤新一我哪里又招惹你了？？？”</p><p>黑羽：“黑皮你可能是不知道名侦探是个醋坛子。”</p><p>工藤：“我昨晚熬夜和基德聊骚的事情应该没人知道吧？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一小时发挥成果.最开始的想法是“我能不能试着把字数压在一千以内”，事实证明锈湖AU我还没码完导致风格转换失败.默默流泪，并且回去抱住还没学会自己码文的word.<br/>题目是怎么回事我也不太清楚毕竟我也是在半梦半醒间爪机码的字.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>